The Accident
by LittleMissMollah
Summary: Kurt remembers the fateful car accident. Warnings for intense angst and creys. TRIGGER WARNING: Rated M for character death and mentions of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters.

Warnings for character death and mentions of suicide.

This is one of my longest fics, written for a friend. She said she wanted Klaine, and angst is my specialty! So, I wrote some Klaine death!fic. I'm also going to write another one, where Blaine is the one still alive. But it's going to be a completely different story, don't worry!

Warnings for intense creys. Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

><p>Kurt can still remember the accident.<p>

He remembers how tired he was that day, and how entranced he was by Blaine's voice. They were talking about their plans for after high school. They were going to move to New York with Rachel Berry and hope to make it big. They were going to be free of prejudice and homophobia that surrounds their small town of Lima, Ohio. Blaine was going to be able to sing his heart out and not worry about bullying. Kurt would be able to sing Defying Gravity, who cares if it's a 'girl' song?

Kurt remembers looking at Blaine with tear-filled eyes when he had said that. Blaine didn't know what had happened last year. How Kurt had to audition for Defying Gravity but he lost it on purpose. He was afraid for his dad, he was afraid of the small-minded bigots that he couldn't escape. Blaine didn't even know that, and he was talking to him about Defying Gravity.

And Kurt was. His heart was flying out of his chest. He opened his mouth, finally feeling like it was the right time to tell Blaine: He loved him.

"Blaine, I…"

And that's when everything went black.

If Kurt tried, he could vaguely remember a loud noise, a hard impact, and pain – lots and lots of pain. He might be able to remember yelling and screaming, flashing lights, an ambulance. He drifted in and out of consciousness. Kurt remembered calling for Blaine. A pressure on his hand, his dad, his dad was there.

But Blaine wasn't.

Kurt remembers panicking because they won't tell him where Blaine is. He remembers begging his dad to tell him, and his dad telling him that he doesn't know.

Every time he falls asleep, he wakes up more panicked. He wonders if Blaine is panicking the same way. He wonders if Blaine is just as worried about him. But then he feels guilty for worrying about himself, and he starts begging to see Blaine. That's all he needs, is a reassurance that Blaine will be okay. That's all he wants to hear.

Kurt doesn't hear what happened to Blaine until he made it out of the hospital. He remembers that day pretty clearly, too.

"Dad, please… tell me what happened." Kurt is packing his things, preparing to leave the hospital. "I need… I need to know that he's alright."

He glances at Burt, seeing the pain written all over his face. Kurt's heart stops for a moment. His blood starts pounding and there's a ringing in his ears. He can see his dad saying it, but it's almost as if there's a glass wall between the two of them.

"No…" The word sounds muffled, odd. "No, please, no, he has to be alright! …" Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. Blaine was…. No, he couldn't be. Kurt hadn't had a chance to tell him that he loved him.

And now he never will.

Later, Burt reassured Kurt that Blaine had died almost instantly, and he didn't feel any pain. It didn't help. Blaine was still gone.

Blaine was the person that finally helped him stand up to Karofsky. Blaine had been there for him when he finally couldn't take it and he ran away. Blaine had given Kurt his first kiss, had been his first boyfriend. Kurt moved back to McKinley because he missed everyone, but he wished he had been able to spend more time with Blaine. Blaine had been his prom date, had danced with him when everyone was laughing at him. Blaine was his soul mate, and no one could ever replace him.

Today was Blaine's birthday. Kurt stood outside, holding what he had bought for Blaine. Football tickets. He had thought that Blaine would appreciate Kurt going to a game with him.

The wind whipped and pulled at his hair and caused him to shiver. Kurt glanced down at what he had in his hands. Football tickets, a picture of Blaine, and a note. He stuffs the note in his pocket. Tears fall down his face, dripping on the picture of Blaine. Kurt lets go of the papers, watching them fly into the wind.

Another car goes past, followed by another. "Goodbye," Kurt whispers. He closes his eyes and steps into the oncoming traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so there are probably two things wrong with me uploading this. First, I never even planned on continuing this story, it just kind of happened. I'm probably going to just end it with this chapter. Second, it's really rough and un-beta'd. I really need to get a beta, but unfortunately I haven't found one yet. Please let me know if you're willing to be a beta reader, because I am in desperate need of one.**

* * *

><p>No one knew how to deal. One day, Kurt and Blaine had been sitting with them at lunch, laughing and smiling. The next, it was just Kurt. He no longer smiled. Everyone did what they could to cheer him up, but everyone was mourning the loss of their curly-haired friend. His friends from Dalton held a memorial service for him. Kurt refused to sing. He couldn't even attend the service. Everyone knew that he was hurt, but no one knew how badly.<p>

Not until the day after Blaine's birthday, when Burt, Carole, and Finn started phoning people to tell them what had happened. Kurt had been hit by a car. 911 had been called, and he had been airlifted to the hospital, but it was too late. He died in the air.

Mercedes refused to believe it. First, Blaine, then Kurt… She had actually started to like the hobbit-sized boy that Kurt was dating. But no matter how much she liked Blaine, she loved Kurt. They were the best of friends, and they had promised that they would never leave each other. And now? Kurt was somewhere else, and he didn't even believe in God. Mercedes wanted to believe that he was in a better place, she truly did. Kurt _deserved _to be in a good place. He was an honestly good person. Mercedes didn't know how she was going to deal.

They decided to hold the service a week later, to give Burt and Carole some time to prepare. Finn didn't talk to anyone. He just sat in his room and refused to leave. Finn had also become pretty close with Kurt's boyfriend, and they had become really good friends while at McKinley. He was already shaken up over that, when Kurt had gone and… Finn didn't want to believe that Kurt had killed himself. He tried to tell himself that it was just an accident, that Kurt didn't mean to walk into the street. But, even Finn couldn't ignore it. He had a really hard time dealing, though, with everything that had happened. Not even Quinn or Rachel could get him out of his room.

Everyone was having a really hard time dealing with the deaths of both boys. Blaine's service had been a week before Kurt died, and having two funerals in the course of less than a month had been hard on everyone. More people than expected showed up to Kurt's funeral. Both the Hudson and the Hummel families showed up, along with the entire New Directions and the Dalton Warblers. The whole football team showed up, too, along with some of the Cheerios. Even Sue Sylvester was there. One by one people started walking up to say something.

Burt and Carole were the first to speak. Both seemed to be holding on to the other for support. They tried to speak but they were both at a loss for words. Carole let out a huge sob and collapsed into Burt's arms. "I never… I didn't know him for long. A year, maybe." Carole began to speak, sniffling and trying to talk. "I knew I could never replace his mother. I tried… I tried to do the best I could for him…"

Carole continued with her tearful speech, bringing most of the people attending to tears as well. Quite a few people walked up and said something.

"I… I wasn't very good to him at first. But he's… he was my brother. I can't help but feel like I should have done something."

"I'm… I'm so, so sorry for how I treated him. I wasn't… I wasn't the best to Kurt. In fact, I was probably the worst. I kind of hate myself now, for the things I said and the things I did… I wish I could take it all back, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it, please, I'm so sorry, Kurt…"

"Kurt was… an amazing friend, with a beautiful voice. I admit, I may not have… I may not have been the best; I may have let my competitive side get the best of me. But, Kurt, you were a good friend to me, and you convinced me to love myself and my appearance when no one else could. Kurt, you are an amazing person, and you truly were destined to be a Broadway legend."

"He was… he helped me, through some tough stuff. I'll miss him."

"He was my favorite dolphin."

"He was a good kid. He didn't deserve this."

A lot of people came up to say something. The New Directions and the Warblers both got up to sing something, but it was hard, as many of the members were struggling to sing through tears. At the end of the service, Karofsky came up to Burt.

"Mr. Hummel, I'd… I'd like to apologize. I can't take it back now- Oh, God, I wish I could- but I can't. And I can't… I can't apologize to Kurt, either. But I can apologize to you, I'm so, so sorry. For everything. I treated… I treated your son like dirt, and he didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry, Mr. Hummel." Karofsky was struggling to speak.

"You're one of the kids that made _my_ kid's life hell? Kurt was a good kid. He was a _good kid._ He didn't deserve any of the crap you kids gave him." Burt wasn't sure whether to be furious or not- he was still so broken at the loss of his son. "He didn't deserve it."

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry. Please."

Finn had been sitting next to his dad, but at this point, he stood up. "Dammit, Karofsky! You can't just apologize now and take it all back!" Finn was practically shaking with rage. "He's dead, don't you get that? You can't tell _him _you're sorry! You can't undo what you did!"

Carole put a hand on Finn's arm. "Finn, there's nothing you can do. Let's… let's go." She started to pull Finn away from Karofsky. Finn yanked his arm out of his mom's grip, and turned to kick a chair before storming out of the building. He just wanted to get home and pretend that it was all a bad dream. Carole ran out after him, getting into the car. There was no way she was letting Finn drive in his condition.

People kept coming up to Burt, offering their condolences. Each Warbler simply shook hands with him, and walked over to the reception. It wasn't until the members of the New Directions came up that people started hugging. Mr. Hummel received a hug from each member, be it a sincere hug from Mercedes or a solid bro-hug from Puck. Eventually he just didn't want to deal with it any more. It was like a mockery of a wedding: instead of everyone walking up to congratulate the happy couple, everyone was walking up to offer condolences. Burt just couldn't handle it. He wished that Carole was here. Hell, he wished _Kurt_ could be there. He didn't want to believe that his son had died. He especially didn't want to believe that he had killed himself. Was his life really so bad that he thought there was no other solution? Burt excused himself from the crowd and went to his car to drive home.

Burt could barely focus on the road. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Why would his son step in front of traffic, on purpose? The paramedics said they had found a note in his pocket but it was torn and blood-soaked, so they couldn't read it. Burt didn't want to believe the truth, that it was a suicide note. Kurt was a good kid. Sure, he hadn't been treated the best, but he was also a strong kid. He could get through anything.

A horn honked, bringing Burt back into reality. He had to blink to clear his vision, raising his arm up to wipe his eyes. As he started to see again, he realized he was starting to move into oncoming traffic. He quickly swerved back into the other lane, his heart racing. He couldn't let the death of his kid affect him like this. Imagine what would happen if he died, too. Kurt had died only a week ago. He wasn't going to put everyone through that pain. Burt had once again been distracted by his thoughts, and he didn't notice the stop sign, or the huge semi-truck coming at him from the side. He was jerked out of his thoughts by something slamming into his car, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Reviews are welcome!<strong>


End file.
